Si pudiera decir TE AMO
by lu-in-love
Summary: Bueno, aqui les traigo otro fic, tambien de Harry & Hermione, mi pareja favorita D. El la ama a ella, ella a el, ¿se diran la verdad acerca de lo que sienten o negaran todo hasta el final? Ya esta el 4º chap! D Como siempre, quiero sus reviews ) besos...
1. Chapter 1

SI PUDIERA DECIR TE AMO 

CHAPTER 1

-¿Estará pensando en mi? ¿Le gustaré? ¿Tendrá tanta vergüenza como yo y por eso no me dirá nada creyendo que a mi no me gusta?- Todas estas preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione, quien estaba tirada en su cama la mañana del 27 de Agosto. Ya que faltaban tan solo 6 días para el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts, su sexto para ser mas precisa, tenia pensado ir esa misma tarde al callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles. Se habían estado escribiendo durante todo el verano con Ron, cartas larguísimas en las que se contaban todo lo que hacían. Pero no ocurría lo mismo con Harry. Hermione le escribía cartas con unas pocas líneas en ellas, preguntando un simple ¿cómo estas? Y un ¿qué cuentas de nuevo?, Y las respuestas de él a ella eran iguales de largas que las de ella a el. Hermione sabia que si por ella fuera, le escribiría hojas enteras preguntándole y contándole de todo, pero no quería que el se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por él. En el fondo ella sabia que Harry no estaba interesado en ella, pero le gustaba creer que el hecho de que él la ignoraba era por vergüenza. Lo que no sabia Hermione es que todo lo que ella deseaba era verdad, que Harry si estaba enamorado de ella, y que tenia tanta vergüenza como la tenia ella.

Harry había ido a pasar las vacaciones de verano a la madriguera. Dumbledore se lo había permitido, ya que creía seguro que Harry pasara las vacaciones entre magos ya que, al ocurrir cualquier cosa rara ( como aparecerse nuevamente dementores o algo peor), podrían comunicarse más rápido con él y conseguir ayuda mas fácilmente.

-Mira Harry! Otra carta de Hermione... - Harry le tenia tanta envida a Ron, ya que él recibía constantemente cartas de la chica, y el no recibía ninguna.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que te cuenta?- pregunto Harry tratando de no sonar interesado para que su amigo no se diera cuenta de la rabia que tenia encima.

- Mmm... ella dice que ira al callejón Diagon esta misma tarde... nosotros también iremos hoy, podemos encontrarnos, que te parece?- pregunto Ron mientras releía la carta de sí amiga.

Harry sonrió, pero luego se acordó que Ron todavía continuaba allí junto a el, he hizo desaparecer la sonrisa, cosa que le costo bastante, ya que después de tanto tiempo sin verse con la chica que más quería, por fin podría verla, y eso lo hacia muy feliz.

- Me parece bien... – respondió finalmente.

- Aquí Herm dice que te manda saludos y que espera nuestra respuesta, indicando donde nos podemos encontrar... yo creo que lo mejor seria encontrarnos en el caldero chorreante, ¿no te parece Harry?... Harry????...- Pero Harry parecía estar como en un sueño. Hermione le había mandado saludos. Claro que dicho de esta manera sonaba algo común, casi estúpido alegrarse por un simple saludo, pero para Harry no era común ni estúpido. Perfectamente ese saludo podía ser tomado como una muestra de interés hacia Harry, como queriendo darle a entender al chico de que él le importaba; O quizás era un simple saludo. Pero a Harry esto lo alegro.

- ¿...Harry? ¿Que te pasó?- pregunto nuevamente Ron, preocupándose por su amigo.

- Ron!... no, nada Ron, estoy bien... bajamos a desayunar? - Harry dio media vuelta y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

- Ay!!!! Me respondió que sí! Que alegría, por fin lo veré! Después de tantos días sin ver su mirada, su sonrisa, su excelente físico... – Hermione se sonrojo para sí misma ante aquel pensamiento. – Es que es tan lindo... y bueno... e inteligente... y lo amo, lo amo- y al decir esto se deprimió.- Si tan solo pudiera saber si a él le importo; no quiero sentir todo esto que estoy sintiendo, por que sé que al final saldré lastimada cuando me entere de la verdad, que es que no le importo y no quiere nada conmigo.- una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione, que fue secada rápidamente con su mano.

- Pero todavía no puedo estar tan segura de que no le importo, he visto como me miraba el año pasado cuando estábamos en la biblioteca... seguramente siente algo por mí... ¿Y si no siente nada? ¿Si de la única forma que me quiere es como amiga?... También he visto como me ignora... Ay! Cuánto sufro cuando hace eso... Debería decírselo! Decirle lo que siento de una vez por todas, total... ¿qué puede pasar?... Herm, tu sabes muy bien lo que puede pasar... puede que comience a reírse en tu cara y te diga de que como puedes ser tan ingenua de creer que el se podría fijar en ti... no, así no es Harry... pero si se que no es así, ¿A que le temo?... yo sé muy bien a que le temo... temo que Harry, luego de decirme que no siente nada por mí, sienta que no puede estar cerca mío, creerá que no quiero hablarle mas... si tan solo pudiera decirle todo y saber que si el no siente lo mismo que yo, seguiremos como amigos, como lo hemos sido por tantos años... - todos los días los mismos pensamientos daban vueltas por la cabeza de Hermione, hasta que se le cruza por la mente la frase "debo esperar hasta tener alguna señal que me indique que debo decírselo" y pone fin a todos los pensamientos... por un rato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí les dejo el primer chapter, si les gusta les agradecería que me dejaran reviews, para asi yo se que les agrada y continuo publicando chapters. Besos, Lu.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Eran las tres y cuarto. Habian quedado en encontrarse a las tres en el caldero chorrente. Harry miraba su reloj preocupado, mientras Ron le decia que ya llegaria.

- Veo que estas muy interesado en la llegada de Hermione... ¿a que se debe todo ese interes?- Dijo Ron con una picara sonrisa, que borro inmediatamente de su rostro al entender que la mirada con la que Harry lo estaba mirando ahora era de pocos amigos.

- Que tiene si me intereso por nuestra amiga- dijo Harry, y se dio cuenta de que eso no sono tan bien como el habia esperado al ver la cara que ponia Ron- quiero decir... es nuestra amiga, y es muy puntual, y.... y... puede que le haya pasado algo... ¿tu no estas preocupado por ella? – su cara estaba con un color parecido al pelo de Ron, y en este momento, a las orejas del mismo.

- Claro que me importa Herm!, pero creo que tu le estas dando demasiada importancia, no se si me explico- era su fin, penso Harry. Ron lo habia descubierto. Tenia que encontrar una manera de hacerle ver a Ron que estaba equivocado.

- No, no te explicas en lo absoluto. Si crees que le estoy dando demasiada importancia a que Hermione no haya llegado todavía, es solo porque estos dias son muy peligrosos, y hay que tener mucho cuidado y... – Pero Harry no pudo terminar de justificarse, porque en ese momento entro Hermione.

- Ron!!!- se abrazaron- ¿Como estas? Estas mas alto!, y mas delgado! ¿Te has estado alimentando bien este verano?- Hermione no pudo evitar cruzar miradas con Harry. Debia decirle algo a el tambien, o sino sospecharia.

- Harry! – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- ¿como has estado?- ¿Por qué lo habia recivido con un beso? Era tan obvia. Esperaba que no lo haya notado, pero por el color en los cachetes de Harry, si lo habia hecho.

- ¿Bien... y tu?- ¿Un beso? A Ron no lo habia resivido de esa manera. Se sentia especial. Capaz, después de todo, Hermione si estaba interesada en el. Debia terminar con todo esto y decirle lo que sentía. De ultima, si ella no sentía lo mismo por el, siempre podrían seguir siendo amigos, ¿no es cierto?

- Harry!!!! ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Ron- Hermione te ha dicho que ella tambien se encuentra bien.- se volvió a Hermione- esto le ha ocurrido varias veces durante el verano. En un momento esta bien, y al otro, pareciera que se olvida de que tiene compañía, y se hunde en sus pensamientos. Harry! – le pego en la cabeza- eh? ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza, en reacción al golpe- ¿que qué pasa? Te has quedado nuevamente sin habla... Hermione te estaba hablando, por si no te diste cuenta- Ron parecia un poco molesto. El sabia muy bien que su amigo estaba de esa manera por su amiga. Se habia dado cuenta de cómo la miraba, de cómo se habia pasado el verano leyendo las cartas de ella una y otra vez, y como se la habia pasado esperando a Hedwing para ver si venia con alguna respuesta de ella. Ron no era tonto, se habia dado cuenta. Pero sabia que Harry negaria todo hasta el final, de eso estaba seguro.

- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comprar los útiles? – pregunto Hermione tratando de romper esa tension que se habia formado. Era obvio que la reaccion de harry fue porque no le importo, ni le interesa que le este hablando. Pero Ron dijo que le ocurrio esto durante todo el verano,¿sera algo grave? Bueno, mas tarde se lo preguntare a Harry, cuando estemos solos. ¡Que lindo seria estar sola con Harry!,podria decirle lo que siento por el; No Herm, recuerda que dijiste que no le dirias nada, por el bien de la amistad... pero quiero decircelo, que lo sepa, quiero saber que opina el... Herm, el no es un amigo comun, el es Harry! Piensa en como seria todo si tu y el no se hablaran... Pobre Ron, ahí en el medio de ambos. No, no se lo dire- pensó al fin- no por ahora.

El callejon Diagon estaba lleno de alumnos de Hogwarts que, como Harry, Ron y Hermione, habian ido a comprar los útiles. Pasaron por el Emporio de la Lechuza, en donde Ron compró alimento para Pigwidgeon y luego fueron a Madam Malkim, ya que Hermione debia comprarse una tunica nueva porque, como Harry y Ron, ella tambien habia crecido, y las que tenia les quedaban cortas.

Luego de comprar todas las demas cosas, decidieron ir a comprar un helado. Ron se pidió uno de limon, y Harry y Hermione, de chocolate. El problema fue que cuando Harry termino de comprar su helado, los de chocolate se habian acabado, y no quedaba ninguno para Hermione. Harry se moria de la vergüenza.

- Toma, quedate con el mio, yo puedo comer de otro sabor- dijo Harry, y acto seguido, sus mejillas se colorearon.

- No!, esta bien yo me comere uno de crema, no te preocupes- que lindo gesto el de Harry haberle ofresido su helado, eso solo lo hacia verse mejor.

- Seguro Herm...Hermione? te lo puedo dar si quieres- ¿La habia llamado Herm? ¿Por qué sentia vergüenza de llamarla asi? De ultima, era su diminutivo. Le gustaba llamarla asi, pero no sabia si ella queria.¿Por qué hacia tanto lio al respecto? Seguro que ella ni lo habia notado. Ron tambien la llamba asi, no le debe haber parecido raro en lo absoluto.

- Otra vez...- ahora Ron ni trato de llamarle la atencion a Harry, directamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Hey! Porque el golpe?- pregunto Harry, pero ya sabia la respuesta.

- Porque si piensas que le puedes dar el helado de chocolate a Hermione como esta, puf, pobre chica...- ¿Que habia querido decir Ron? Harry miro su mano con la cual estaba sosteniendo el helado, pero ya no habia tal cosa, solo se encontraba el palito del mismo, y toda su mano estaba llena de helado derretido.

- Harry, ¿seguro que estas bien? Digo, deberias hacerte ver eso de que te quedas como mudo- Bien Hermione! Ahora Harry seguro que piensa de que soy una metida. Pero me llamo Herm, nunca lo habia hecho antes. Diciéndolo el sonaba tan lindo. Debo decirle lo que siento- pensó Hermione- No empieces con eso- le respondio una voz en su cabeza.

- No! Estoy bien, descuida- Ahora si era definitivo. Ron se habia dado cuenta,¿Por qué otra razon lo estaria mirando con esa sonrisa? Sabia algo. Debia hablar con el y aclarar las cosas. Pero si hablaba y resultaba que Ron no sabia nada, eso no seria nada bueno. No, voy a mantenerme callado hasta el final, y negare todo- penso- Si, eso haria.

Luego de este insidente, los amigos se fueron a encontrar con los Weasley, y Hermione, luego de despedirse de todos hasta dentro de 6 dias (dia en el cual partirían a Hogwarts) se fue a buscar a sus padres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok... espero que les haya gustado este chap, a mi me gustó. Espero que dejen reviews, saben que quiero saber todo lo que opinan, y aparte, los reviews para mí son como una muestra de que quieren que continue la historia. Besos!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

- Tarde, tarde, tarde – decía Hermione, mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su baúl. Era 1º de Septiembre, día en el cual partiría hacia Hogwarts, siempre y cuando se apurara y consiguiera tomar el tren que salía a las 11:00 hs con destino hacia allí.

Mientras terminaba de guarda, y le gritaba a sus padres que se apuraran, pensaba que nuevamente vería a los Weasley's, y a Harry. Quería verlo sonreír nuevamente, esa sonrisa que solo el sabia hacer, y que le regalaba de vez en cuando. Como amaba esa sonrisa, y como lo amaba a él...

- Hermione!!!- le grito una vocesita en su cabeza- que?- respondió ella y, haciendo caso omiso a lo que la voz tenia para decirle, siguió pensando en él.

Eran las 11 menos cuarto, y todavía no llegaban a la estación King Cross.

- Papa, maneja más rápido, que no llegare- le repetía una y otra vez Hermione, quien iba sentada en el asiento trasero pero inclinándose hacia delante, en el oído a su padre.

- Herm, siéntate para atrás, que me pones nervioso- le respondía su padre, de la manera más tranquila posible, mientras su madre tarareaba la melodía de una canción que había escuchado en la radio esa mañana. Su madre siempre tarareaba algo en momentos cruciales, al parecer para intentar calmar la tensión que se producía.

- Cariño, ya puedes dejar de cantar llegamos- dijo el padre de Hermione, y acto seguido ella se bajo del auto.

- El baúl, el baúl... oh, ahí esta Ron, y ahí esta Ginny, seguramente se les ha hecho tarde a ellos también – decía a su madre mientras corría a ver a los Weasley.

- Hola! ¿Se les ha hecho tarde a ustedes también?- preguntó Hermione, pero no recibió respuesta. Con lo que estaba ocurriendo en la entrada hacia el anden 9 ¾ era mas que obvio que no le prestarían mucha atención. Algo insólito estaba pasando, y era que los alumnos, en vez de cruzar la pared para ingresar al anden, la cruzaban para salir de él. Los muggles, que allí se encontraban y que nunca había notado la entrada de los alumnos al anden, ahora miraban la pared con asombro. Montones de alumnos salían en hileras desde el interior de la pared, cosa no muy común de verse en el mundo muggle, y tampoco era muy común para los magos, ya que siempre era en la otra dirección.

Hermione poso su mano en el hombre de Ron y este reacciono.

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Porque todos están saliendo?¿ No se supone que deberíamos tomar el tren? Llegaremos tarde, se ira y nos dejara! – Hermione no entendía nada, y quería explicaciones inmediatamente. Fue Harry quien le respondió sus preguntas.

- Sucede-comenzó- que no había ningún tren para tomar- dijo esto y al ver la cara de sorpresa y duda de Hermione continuo- Nos han mandado a nuestras casas nuevamente, y nos han dicho que nos mandaran una carta explicando el porque de lo sucedido. Fue el mismo Dumbledore quien nos habló.

Hermione no lo podía creer. Era la primera vez que ocurría tal cosa. Dio media vuelta en dirección al auto de sus padres, que la miraban con cara de sorpresa, y estaba a punto de subirse al auto, cuando la señora Weasley apareció a su lado.

- Querida, ¿como has pasado tus vacaciones?- diciendo esto le dio un fuerte abrazo, uno de esos que solo ella podía dar.

- Bien, creo... todavía estoy sorprendida por lo ocurrido- le decía a la Sra. Weasley mientras ella saludaba a los padres de Hermione.

- Dime, estábamos pensando Arthur y los niños- esto lo decía mas para los padres que para ella- que ya que todavía no volverán al colegio, pero como ya nos indicaran cuando debemos traerlos nuevamente, y como nosotros también debemos traer a los chicos y a Ginny, bueno, nos preguntábamos si tu querías venirte a la madriguera, y así terminar las vacaciones con nosotros- termino de decir esto y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Claro! Me encantaría, es decir, si me dejan... ¿Puedo ir papá, mamá?- pregunto Hermione poniendo cara de por favoooor.

- Claro que si hija, pero... y tus cosas?- pregunto la madre, preocupada.

- Tengo todo lo que necesito en el baúl- dijo Hermione, decidida.

- Bueno, entonces, aquí te dejamos hija- dijo el padre- si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos, o háznoslo saber por medio de alguna carta, puedes pedirle a tu amigo Harry su lechuza, hemos visto que tiene una muy linda- su padre la hizo acordar de algo.

- Señora Weasley?

- Si, querida.

- Harry también se quedara? Es decir, claro, no se para que pregunto, ha estado con ustedes todo el verano, jeje(risa nerviosa)- recién acababa de caer. Estaría lo que quedaban de las "vacaciones" en la casa de Ron, con Harry!!!

- Si Hermione, Harry se quedara. Bueno, debemos irnos. Arthur no nos acompañara; él debe quedarse para corregir todo lo ocurrido con los muggles. Muchos de ellos nos han visto salir por la pared, y no queremos que comiencen a contar ni nada. Deben pararlos cuanto antes.- La Sra. Weasley tenia en su voz un dejo de preocupación.- Me despido- abrazo a los padres de Hermione, quienes no se acostumbraban del todo a esos abrazos. Luego Hermione beso a su padre y abrazo a su madre, y tras ellos responderle que se cuide, la mama de Ron la tomo del hombro y le indico el camino hacia donde estaban los demás, ayudándola con el baúl.

Cuando Harry vio llegar a la señora Weasley acompañada de Hermione, un temor se apodero de su cuerpo.

- Ron?- lo llamo- ¿porque Hermione viene acompañada de tu mama?- temía escuchar la respuesta.

- Ah, Harry! Olvidé comentártelo. Hermione se quedará con nosotros hasta que comencemos nuevamente las clases –Ron dijo esto con una sonrisa en su cara. El ya sabia lo que Harry sentía por Hermione, pero no iba a decirle que lo había descubierto. Es mas, se divertiría con ello durante el resto de las vacaciones.

- Hola Herm!- la saludó Ron cuando llegaron ella y su madre- justo estaba hablando con Harry acerca de ti. Me había olvidado de contarle que te quedarías con nosotros, grandioso ¿no?- Ron no aguantaba la carcajada. Por suerte Hermione saludó a Harry, y eso le dio tiempo al pelirrojo de alejarse un poco para reírse. Harry tenia su mirada clavada en él, y lo maldecía por lo bajo.

- Hola Harry!- mmmm… que bien se siente abrazarlo... ¿se habrá estado ejercitando?- calma Herm, no seas obvia, que se va a dar cuenta.

- ¿Por que a mi no me recibiste así Herm?- pregunto Ron con una voz picara que hizo que Hermione se ruborizara.- Porque......- ¿que le diría? Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, como me pude dejar llevar por esos músculos???

- Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto Harry, opacando la voz de Ron, que en este momento, ambos la escuchaban como distante. – Que linda te ves!- No, no puedo decírselo, no puedo ser obvio, pero ese abrazo debe significar algo, ya es hora, ahora que estaremos unos días juntos, buscare el mejor momento y se lo diré, le diré que la amo.

- Ron, ¿Harry no se ha hecho ver esto de que se queda callado?- Ron no contestó, simplemente le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Harry reaccionó. Por alguna extraña razón sabia que seguiría recibiendo mas de esos golpes si no hablaba pronto con Hermione. ¿Quién dice que el amor no duele?

- Uh?- fue lo único que Harry pudo decir, porque la señora Weasley apareció y les indico a donde deberían ir para tomar un traslador, que había sido subministrado por el ministerio. Había alrededor de 50, repartidos entre los brujos que no tenían manera de irse de allí. Como sobraban, no necesitaban compartirlo con nadie, solo lo utilizarían La señora Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione. Estos dos últimos quedaron uno al lado del otro. Tomaron todos juntos el objeto( les toco una lata de gaseosa oxidada) y comenzaron a girar. Cuando apoyaron los pies nuevamente en tierra firme, estaban todo mareados. Tardaron varios segundos en separarse de la lata, y Ron, que estaba al lado de Harry, aprovecho para hacer una de sus maldades. "Sin querer" le dio un empujoncito a Harry, y este chocó contra Hermione. Harry, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa, abrió los brazos, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Al chocar con Hermione, no solo cayeron al piso, sino que, como tenia los brazos abiertos, quedo "encajado" por así decirlo a Hermione. Al final, terminaron quedando ella tirada en el suelo boca arriba, y Harry apoyando las manos en el suelo, y reteniendo a la chica entre sus brazos. Si Harry no tuviera un poquito de cordura, le hubiera dado un beso, ya que estaban en perfecta posición; pero el si estaba bien cuerdo y sabia que no podia hacer eso, a menos que quisiese recibir un cachetazo de Hermione, y perder su palabra para siempre. Lo que el no sabia era que Hermione esperaba con ansias que el la besara, pero eso no ocurrió. El se limitó a pararse si ayudarla a ella para que haga lo mismo.

- Disculpa- dijo él- debo de haberme mareado un poco por el viaje- se disculpó, pero sabia que no era cierto. Miro a Ron con una mirada que no supo entender. Por un lado, parecía que lo quería matar, y por otro, que lo quería besar. Confuso, Ron comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, seguido por la Sra. Weasley y Ginny.

- Harry...- comenzó a decir Hermione. ¿Que le diría? Por que lo llamo, si no quería decirle nada. Había hablado en voz alta, cuando en realidad lo estaba llamando dentro suyo.

- Si Herm?- ¿le había dicho Herm? Que lindo que lo decía!!

- Me gusta que me llames Herm-no podía creer lo que había dicho. -Que vergüenza- pensó ella, y acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, y notó que Harry hacia lo mismo.

- Dijo que le gustaba que la llame Herm!- dijo Harry para sí. Es mi oportunidad, ni bien encuentre el momento, le haré saber lo que siento. Si, eso haré.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, aqui les dejo 3º chapter. Espero que les guste. Graxa todos los que me han dejado reviews, y me gustaria que todos los que leen la historia dejen aunque mas no sea un hola... de verdad me gustaria mucho. Prox chapter 4. Besos, Lu


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez dentro de la casa, Hermione se volvió a sorprender con las mismas cosas que se había sorprendido en la madriguera la primera vez que la visitó. En su casa en Londres ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver las cosas hacerse por cuenta propia. Las veces que ella ayudaba a su madre con la limpieza(N/a: no creo que sean muchas) debía lavar a mano las tazas y los platos; y sin embargo, en ese momento esta viendo como todo eso se hacia por cuenta propia, solo con un pequeño golpe de la varita.

- Hermione, querida, me ayudarías con la mesa?- preguntó dulcemente la Sra. Weasley

- Si, con gusto- aceptó Hermione, y a continuación, se encontraba preparando la mesa para el almuerzo, con la ayuda de Ginny.

Harry y Ron habían subido a la habitación del segundo. Una vez allí, los dos se habían recostado, cada uno en su correspondiente cama. Harry no paraba de pensar en los acontecimientos ocurridos anteriormente. El estaba seguro de que tendría posibilidades con Hermione. También pensaba en que Ron ya era obvio que sabia algo, y no podría seguir ocultándoselo, porque si pudo empujarlo, quien sabe que mas cosas puede hacer.

- Ron- dijo Harry, sentándose al borde de su cama- creo que debemos hablar.

- Te parece Harry? Yo creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar, o si?- Ron estaba siendo irónico, y eso Harry no lo soportaba.

- Ron, creo que tu ya te has dado cuenta de que yo... – comenzó a explicar Harry, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

- De que tu actúas como un idiota frente a nuestra amiga, de que te quedas como estúpido cuando te habla, cuando la miras o simplemente cuando estamos hablando de ella, o del hecho de que es obvio que gustas de ella?- Ron lo había dicho, ya no quedaba nada por explicar. – Si, de eso – respondió Harry luego de haber procesado lo dicho por su amigo.

- Mira Ron, la razón por la que quiero hablar contigo es porque he visto que pretendes ayudarme a juntarme con ella, pero las cosas que tu haces para conseguir que nos juntemos, son un tanto, como decirlo, drásticas.- Ron parecía no entender- mira, agradezco todo lo que intentas hacer, pero no creo que la mejor manera para hacer que Hermione se de cuenta de lo que siento por ella es empujándome sobre ella. Yo creo que lo mejor seria que no te metieras mas, y que me dejaras a mi, que yo ya tengo planeado que debo hacer con respecto al asunto- termino de decir esto Harry con tono decidido.

-¿Y que es lo que tienes pensado hacer?- le preguntó Ron

- Ya que preguntas, te diré que pretendo ir y decirle todo lo que siento- respondió Harry.

- Hay Harry, Harry... te falta mucho por aprender… - dijo esto Ron moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación – no creo que lo mejor sea que le muestres tu lado sensible a Hermione, a las chicas no le gustan los hombres sensibles(N/a: Ron estúpido, tenias que ser hombre, y machista!!!!). – Harry no lo entendía a Ron. El sabia perfectamente que su amigo no tenia mucha suerte con la chicas, pero el tenia menos, así que debía de hacerle caso, capaz eso lo ayudaría a conseguir el amor de Hermione- Lo que tu debes hacer – prosiguió Ron- es mostrarle a Hermione tu hombría, tu lado bien macho. No debes andar con esas tonterías de yo te quiero mas; no, yo... eso no es para nada de hombres. Tu debes ir y hacerla sentir como que tu eres el que manda- Harry estaba confundido. Siempre había creído que lo mejor seria decirle a Hermione cuales eran sus sentimientos, y el había deseado que ella le dijera los suyos. Ahora Ron estaba haciéndole ver eso como una estupidez, y no podía creer que alguna vez hacer eso se le haya cruzado por la mente.

- Y tu que me aconsejas que haga ahora cuando me cruce con Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

- Yo creo que eres muy obvio frente a ella, creo que deberías ignorarla un poco – le contestó Ron, y Harry abrió los ojos- Pero yo quiero demostrarle que la amo, no que no me importa – Harry se rascaba la cabeza en señal de confusión.

- Pero no digo que no le hables mas, sino que simplemente no estés tan al pendiente de todos sus movimientos, que no crea que ella es el centro de tu mundo, sino creerá que puede manejarte, y no queremos eso Harry.- Claro que no quiero eso!- respondió el morocho.

- Ahora que sabes como debes actuar por ahora frente a ella, bajemos a comer que me muero de hambre!- dijo Ron y acto seguido, salió por la puerta.

- Entonces lo que debo hacer para que Hermione se de cuenta de que la amo, es ignorarla? Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba – y con estos pensamientos hizo el mismo camino que su amigo hasta el comedor.

Una vez allí, Harry pudo ver que Hermione y Ginny ya habían terminado de poner la mesa, y ya estaban ubicadas en sus respectivos lugares. Ron también ya se había sentando, y, descartando los lugares de las puntas que eran ocupados siempre por los Sres. Weasley, solo quedaba un asiento vacío, que le correspondía a Harry. Este lugar era justo el de enfrente de Hermione, por lo que se sonrojo un poco al sentarse frente a ella. Y en ese momento olvido todo lo dicho por Ron, y clavo sus ojos en los hermosos cabellos castaños de la chica. Ron, al notar esto, y al percatarse de que Hermione también se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo observada, le dio un codazo a su amigo, que estaba junto a él, y le dijo en el oído: - ¿Que haces harry? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que hablamos? Ignórala! – y al terminar de decir esto, tomo uno de los panes que había sobre la mesa y comenzó a comer.

- Me estaba mirando, me estaba mirando!!! – pensaba Hermione, sonriendo para si misma – hay como lo amo... tranquila Herm! Que se dará cuenta. Pero es tan lindo... Me parece a mi o esta intentando hacer un esfuerzo para no mirarme? – Hermione se preguntaba para si mientras miraba de reojo a Harry.- Siiii, puedo notar como sus ojos vienen hacia mi aunque no quieran... o estaré imaginando todo esto? No no no, es obvio que quiere mirarme... la próxima vez que me mire le regalare una sonrisa. – Hermione miró a Harry, y cuando este la miró, ella le sonrió. Las mejillas del chico se tornaron coloradas y clavaron la vista en la comida que había en su plato.

-Que linda que es!- pensaba Harry mientras comía una pata de pollo que le había servido la Sra. Weasley.- Tiene esa sonrisa que me puede, de verdad que me puede... No entiendo como Ron quien que la ignore, es imposible. Yo creo que esta equivocado... ¿y sino lo esta? ¿Y si tiene razón y meto la pata con Hermione? Que hago, que hago.... si ella me sonrió ha de ser por algo... capaz si siente algo por mi... O capaz te regalo una sonrisa como amiga- le dijo una voz dentro de él- no se... ay! Solo quiero besar esos labios, es mi única meta por ahora... si, eso haré, la besaré, y al diablo con todo!- Harry afirmó con la cabeza, seguro.

Luego de la riquísima comida, decidieron hacer un pequeño partido de Quidditch. Los chicos querían ser ellos contra las chicas, pero Ginny se opuso, ya que ellos dos tenían mas experiencia que ellas, y les ganarían fácilmente. Ella propuso que sean un chico y una chica por equipo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Lo malo para Hermione y Harry fue que aceptaron antes de que como serian los equipos. Ron creyó que lo mejor seria que él jugara con su hermana, y así dejar a Harry y Hermione juntos. Sonrojados como estaban, aceptaron. Las chicas irían a defender los postes por donde deberían pasar la quaffle, mientras que lo chicos serian los cazadores, o sea, quienes pelearían por la pelota roja y la harían pasar por el aro del contrincante. Fue un juego bastante parejo y divertido, pero como en todos los juegos debe haber un ganador, y en este caso, la victoria se les dio a los tortolitos. Bajaron de la escoba con una enorme sonrisa a causa de la felicidad que les provocaba haber ganado, y sin pensarlo, se abrazaron. Segundos después se separaron disculpándose por ese acto. Mientras se sonrojaba, Harry pensaba:- No Hermi, no te disculpes... debo besarla! Lastima que están estos dos junto a nosotros, sino le daba el mejor beso de su vida (N/a: y sip, un pokito presumido era el chico, y bue... es muuuy lindo, se lo aceptamos D).

Cansados como estaban por el juego, entraron en la casa y se sirvieron jugo de calabaza, para calmar la sed que les había provocado el juego.

--------------------------------------

Bueno, al fin, chapter 4. Lo siento pero no habia podido dejar este chap antes. Tengo muuuchas cosas en la cabeza, y no encontraba el momento justo para sentarme y ponerme a escribir. Bueno, espero que les guste, y como siempre, dejen reviews!!! D

Ajjjjj, otra cosita, gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, la verdad es que me pone muy feliz saber que hay gente que lee mis historias, y mas feliz me pone saber que les gusta. Besos!!!!!! Y hasta el prox. chap!! D byes....


End file.
